


How to (not) focus on the task you've been given, a guide by Iwaizumi Hajime

by sunflowerdust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't know, Iwaizumi teaches oikawa how to shoot, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Sort Of, Spies & Secret Agents, and things get a liiiitle out of the hands, but he's also a piece of shit, god bless, how did this end up being 5k words?, humping, just 5k words of Iwaizumi questioning his life choices, suga is just as bad, wingman(?) daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust
Summary: Having Oikawa's legs wrapped around his torso and pushing his tongue down his throat was not what Iwaizumi had on his mind when Sawamura dragged him out of his bed at 9am that morning to give the said person some shooting guidance.Not that Iwaizumi was complaining
Relationships: Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi - Relationship, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 177
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	How to (not) focus on the task you've been given, a guide by Iwaizumi Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> what is this rj why did u write this?? look. I don't know. I'm laughing rereading my own work. just read and enjoy.
> 
> seijoh week day 3: secret agents

“You’re kidding,” Iwaizumi sighed as he rubbed his temples in utter disbelief, “It’s my day off Sawamura.”

“I know I know and I’m sorry for bothering you today.” Sawamura replied from the other side of line not sounding a bit apologetic, “But it has to be done. We don’t have much time before we get our next call and Oikawa needs some reliable guidance before that.”

Of course,  _ of course _ it had to be Oikawa Tooru. The man who teased Iwaizumi to endlessness each and every day, the man who gave him a ridiculous nickname like  _ ‘Iwa chan’  _ (seriously? They were spies, secret agents- not kindergarteners), the man Iwaizumi found utterly hot and irresistible and yet unbearably insufferable and annoying.

Yes Iwaizumi hated Oikawa, yes he had hots for Oikawa, yes he was a man enough to admit it. He couldn’t exactly bend the laws of attraction and living in denial probably wouldn’t have given him any inner peace since the said man in question was so impossibly enticing and irresistible. In other words, there was no point in denying it so Iwaizumi never tried to do so from the very beginning.

Oikawa and he had joined the team at the same time not too long ago. Oikawa was from Tokyo division, supervised under Nobuteru Irihata and Iwaizumi was from Miyagi division, supervised under Keishin Ukai.

Everything between them was fine until one day Oikawa decided to start calling him Iwa chan despite Iwaizumi’s visible annoyance towards it. Until one day Iwaizumi called him Shittykawa for spilling orange juice all over him. Until one day, Iwaizumi called Oikawa’s alien phonecase stupid and Oikawa called him a repetitious grandpa.

It all went downhill for them since then. Not downhill for Oikawa’s physique though, the more day passed the more fine he got and Iwaizumi can’t even began to describe how incredibly gorgeous he looked in all black suit, how irresistible his soft plumped pink lips looked, how delicate his brown locks were- so delicate, Iwaizumi wanted to touch them, pull them while he would tongue fuck him until the other man was an incoherent, blabbering mess-

“Iwaizumi? Did you fall asleep?” Sawamura’s voice dragged him out of his very lewd, unprofessional thoughts all concerning Oikawa fucking Tooru and he almost choked on the air.

“I- yeah uhm- but why?” Iwaizumi asked, “He’s already an excellent shooter.”

“Hearing his praise from your mouth is strange, I must say and yes I know he is.” Sawamura replied and oh god, Iwaizumi can feel his grin against his ear, “But- he’s not flawless under every circumstance. He’s great at rapid firing but he misses his target when he focuses too much. I’m sure you know this.” Iwaizumi grumbled. Of course he did. The man, as gorgeous as he was, was perfect at shooting off rhythmic, in a very impetuous way under any situation (which was very attractive in Iwaizumi’s opinion- although Sawamura often disagreed and said it was reckless). But when it came to concentrating before shooting, he missed his target by an inch every time. “It’s like he gets last minute stage fright. I’ve seen many people have it and get over it too. He just needs the right guidance Iwaizumi, and I trust you with this.”

Iwaizumi grumbled, “Don’t pull the trust shit on me.”

“I know you can’t say no when I say this.”

“Fuck you Sawamura,” he spat bitterly as he got out of his bed, “fuck you.”

“Love you too, my dear.”

“Ah you’re here,” Sawamura looked up from his phone and smiled upon seeing Iwaizumi walk in the lobby, “again, I’m really sorry for this.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck as he approached the other man, “Where’s he?”

“He’s in the private shooting range waiting for you.”

That got a raised eyebrow from Iwaizumi. “Why the private one?”

“It’s everyone’s day off today which means the main sectors of shooting ranges are closed too. I had the key to the third floor single person shooting range so I let him in.” Sawamura explained briefly and pushed him on the shoulder. “Now go, he tends to get bored quickly.”

Like he didn’t know that. After accompanying Oikawa to several shopping mall trips (he needed the newest most dashing looking outfits for his sister’s wedding and _ ‘no one can be a better help than Iwa chan’ _ he had said then) Iwaizumi knew very well how easily Oikawa got bored.

First time they were supposed to meet up, Iwaizumi was late by six minutes max and when he arrived Oikawa was pacing around the place like a madman, clearly irritated.

Next time, they decided to watch a movie together after the shopping and to Iwaizumi’s utter misfortune, the movie was extremely monotonous and instead of falling asleep on Iwaizumi’s shoulder- like people usually do when a movie is boring- Oikawa nagged and teased him for two hours about how shitty Iwaizumi’s choice in movies was. He’d also eaten all his popcorn and occasionally threw his legs over Iwaizumi’s own, like they were on his couch, not in a movie theatre.

One time Iwaizumi called Oikawa over to his apartment for some urgent discussion concerning a very critical mission and during that time Iwaizumi excused himself for the bathroom once. He was in the bathroom for ten minutes max before Oikawa was knocking on the door demandingly, whining about how he would break the door and barge in if Iwaizumi didn’t come out soon.

So yes, Iwaizumi knew how impatient Oikawa Tooru was.

“Don’t I know that,” Iwaizumi only mumbled in response as his brain went on a quick jog through all those memories.

“Yeah of course you do, so go now.” Sawamura then gestured towards him towards the elevator and winked at him, “Have fun Iwaizumi.”

The nerve of that man- it astounded Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi flipped him off as he walked away.

“Iwa chan you’re finally here!” Oikawa Tooru threw his arms open, as if waiting for Iwaizumi to jump in there and chirped happily as Iwaizumi walked in the room, looking very uninterested.

Everytime the man talked Iwaizumi wanted to punch him in the face. On the lips to be more specific. With his own lips.

But he would never admit it out loud, would he?

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa one quick look up and down and his blood was starting to boil already.

Oikawa wore a plain buttoned up white shirt, his sleeves rolled up with black pants and he’d still managed to look mindblowingly attractive somehow. When the other man had come here dressed so casually, it made Iwaizumi think why he even bothered with putting the vest on.

“Yeah I’m sacrificing my weekend for you so be grateful.”

He was rewarded with Oikawa’s playful smirk which he desperately wanted to remove. Again, with his lips. “Aw Iwa chan must have been dying to see my beautiful face!”

“You’re so full of shit.”

“Just say you like my face and go.” Oikawa said as Iwaizumi stepped closer, “Don’t think I haven’t caught you staring at me before Iwa chan~”

“Shittykawa just get on with it.” Iwaizumi dragged a stool from the corner of the room and sat on it. “Show me your shooting.”

“So firm today Iwa chan,” was all Oikawa said before he took the two untouched guns from the counter, twirled them on his fingers and pointed them towards the target at the very end of the room. He started shooting as soon as he felt the guns fitted perfectly in his hands and the sound of rapid firing echoed through the room. Iwaizumi silently devoured the sound, feeling every bang ring in his bones. The sound of guns firing was fearsome sure, but also very alluring to him. It made him want to move, fight.

When Oikawa dropped his hands Iwaizumi took a quick glance at the target. Two shots to the head, three to the chest and oh god- they were aligned vertically, and one to the stomach. Each shot was perfect.

“Hm, you’re good but those moves won’t come in handy when we’ll have to shoot on command you know that right?” Iwaizumi said, trying his best not to sound too impressed by this, “What you did right now is spot and shoot, not a second of thought wasted before shooting. You’re pretty good at that.”

“It feels nice to hear compliments from Iwa chan.” Oikawa said breathlessly from next to him, looking down at Iwaizumi with those sparkling brown eyes of his, “You should do that to me more often.”

“Nope, I can’t let your pompous head get in fatter.”

“You’re really mean you know,” Oikawa whined.

“Or do you have a praise kink?”

“I don’t know Iwaizumi.” Oikawa said, stepping closer to him so that his legs brushed Iwaizumi’s knees as he leaned- no bent forward, almost hovering over Iwaizumi and he bit his bottom lip in a manner that could be only described as seductive, “Why don’t you find out?”

Oh, this piece of shit. He knew what he did to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi leaned close, close enough for his lips to touch the shell of Oikawa’s ear as he murmured drily, “I’d like to find out how your focused shooting works right now.” He pulled away and smirked at him innocently. Two can play this game. “Get on it.”

“Fine.” Oikawa huffed and got back to his previous position. He picked up an empty gun and quickly refilled it after fishing six more bullets from the box.

Iwaizumi never knew refilling guns could have looked this hot.

“Don’t shoot until I tell you to.” Iwaizumi ordered firmly to get his thoughts off the track.

Oikawa hummed lowly before replying, “If you change that sentence a little and put it out of context-“

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi grumbled, he’d had enough hints of innuendos from Oikawa in one day. Oikawa pointed his gun towards the target and waited for Iwaizumi’s order as Iwaizumi silently counted from one to eight.

“Shoot.” He commanded and Oikawa did. A loud bang echoed through the room and it hit the target.

But it hadn’t hit any critical spot this time. Just three or so inches left of the target’s chest, right below his shoulder- not a critical hit at all.

“Oh.”

“That was way off target’s chest, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said, “Let’s try again.”

“Okay.” Oikawa nodded.

“Ready? Deep breaths. Wait till I tell you to shoot.” And Iwaizumi started counting again, this time from one to twelve. “Shoot.”

And Oikawa did and again, it was off spot. Right below the target’s chest, above his stomach.

“Fuck me,” Oikawa sweared angrily.

Iwaizumi ignored the statement and proceeded to speak, “I think I know what your problem is.”

“Yeah?” The other man tilted his head to a side to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze.

“Yeah. When told to focus you gradually shift your focus from the target to the tip of your gun don’t you?” Iwaizumi asked, “You focus so hard on the angle of the gun, your hands start wavering and you miss the target.”

“Uh- maybe?” He looked unsure and honestly, Iwaizumi wasn’t so sure either but that was the only thing that looked like the main cause of the problem at the moment.

“Do you get last minute stage fright or something?”

“Yeah? No?” Oikawa said, “I mean- I don’t know. Isn’t perfection a must to shoot your target on spot? It kind of slips out of my hand the moment I overthink it.”

“Right.” Iwaizumi nodded, “But now that you know what your problem is- you should try again. Try focusing more on the target than your hands next time.”

“Alright.”

“Okay.” Iwaizumi counted to eleven. “Shoot.”

This time it was better than before- right next to the target’s heart- but still off spot.

“Ugh!”

“That was better than before but your hands still shake at the last moment.” Iwaizumi noted, “Have more confidence in your shooting Oikawa.”

“I’m trying aren’t I?” Oikawa threw him an indignant glare.

“Okay stand still, I’ll help you.” He stood up and walked closer towards the other man, stopping right behind him.

“What-“

“Alright now, focus ahead.” Iwaizumi said as he pressed against the other man’s back, his chest flushed against Oikawa’s chest (he could feel the heat vibrating through his skin) and his hand coming up to grip and guide the back of Oikawa’s hands towards the target. Iwaizumi rested his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder.

Oikawa was practically caged between the counter and Iwaizumi now.

“Uhm- okay,” Oikawa breathed shakily next to his ear and Iwaizumi practically felt a shiver run down his body.

“Eyes on the target Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said when he felt Oikawa’s eyes still fixed on the side of his face and not towards the target like he was supposed to.

“Yeah yeah.”

“Now hold still.” Iwaizumi said when he felt Oikawa’s stiffened shoulders relax against him and his grips tighten around the gun. Iwaizumi took a side look and oh- “Focus on the target’s chest idiot, not my hands.”

“I  _ am _ focusing.” Oikawa spat, emphasizing on the word  _ am _ .

“Deep breaths.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa nodded, his curls tickling Iwaizumi’s cheeks in process as he took two quick deep breaths, “Okay. Shoot.”

And Oikawa did and the force pushed Oikawa back into Iwaizumi as he did. Iwaizumi braced the impact without even stumbling a bit, his eyes more attentive towards the target in front of them as Oikawa straightened his back.

Perfect. Almost perfect. An inch off the target’s chest.

“See? That was almost perfect. You were just a few centimeters of the heart.”

“Uh huh.” Oikawa hummed, leaning back into Iwaizumi’s chest again, “Let’s do it again Iwa chan, guide me. You’re here for that right?” He pushed back into Iwaizumi’s personal space, his ass hitting the front of Iwaizumi’s lower part in a very effective way and oh-

Oh fuck there was no turning back now.

Not that Iwaizumi is complaining much.

“Alright.” Iwaizumi said as he slowly lifted his hands up and rested them on Oikawa’s shoulder- not the place you need to keep your hands on to guide someone through shooting- and he very slowly dragged his fingers from there to his forearm to his hands, feeling goosebumps rise on Oikawa’s skin under his touch, but he didn’t pull away or pushed Iwaizumi off. “Keep your arms straight Oikawa.”

“Okay.” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi took the chance to bury his face in Oikawa’s neck, taking in the scent. Of course,  _ of course _ Oikawa smelled just as good as he looked. He smelled of cocoa and jasmine- probably the combination of the shampoo he used and perfume he wore.

Oikawa choked in response, hands shaking under Iwaizumi’s own but he still hadn’t pulled away. “I- Iwa-“

“Focus. On the target.” Iwaizumi commanded, his lips ghosting over Oikawa’s skin that was starting to burn and the blush that spread from his neck to his cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by Iwaizumi. At one point Oikawa stiffened under his touch, his shaking hands came still and Iwaizumi knew this was the moment. “Shoot.”

He did.

It was perfectly on point this time. Just on the heart. The exact place Oikawa had managed to hit the first time when he did the rapid shooting.

“Wow,” Oikawa huffed.

Iwaizumi smirked, “Now that was on point.”

“Hm,” Oikawa hummed, “Are we going to have to do this every time I have to shoot on command from now on?”

Iwaizumi turned his face to meet Oikawa’s eagerly looking back at him, his eyes lucid and dark. Iwaizumi chose that moment to drop his hands from Oikawa’s arm to his waist, circling around it and then making their way up his chest, “Do what?”

“This.” Oikawa replied, pressing into Iwaizumi’s touch.

“What’s ‘this’, Oikawa?” With every second passing it was getting harder and harder for Iwaizumi to take his hands back, to resist the urge to kiss the other man to senselessness.

“Iwa chan please.” Oikawa begged desperately, his face coming incredibly close, so close that their noses bumped and their lips ghosted over each other. The closeness of heat was almost too much to bear, even for Iwaizumi.

But no Iwaizumi, patience is the key to success. 

“Please what.” Under any other situation, Iwaizumi would have given in and kissed him already but oh no, not today. Today Iwaizumi was going to drag Oikawa off his high horse, “Use your words,” Iwaizumi said as his fingers went up to trace Oikawa’s exposed collarbone.

“Please, please just kiss me,” Oikawa begged breathlessly and lunged forward a little but Iwaizumi managed to pull away just far enough from Oikawa’s reach.

“Patience, oh great king.” Iwaizumi smirked, his hands coming up to hold Oikawa’s cheeks in his hands this time and Oikawa fully turned towards him, pressing their chests together. Iwaizumi started leaning closer and closer until there was only a centimeter between them.

But were they doing the right thing? Being two top class agents and having hots for each other, doing this- whatever this was leading them into- which would definitely end up becoming something bigger than just this later?

“Stop me Oikawa.” He asked the man, “Tell me to stop, push me away.”

“No,” was Oikawa’s firm and immediate reply.

Oh, fuck it.

Iwaizumi lunged forward and smashed their lips together. The kiss started off desperate and steamy from the beginning, both of them pushing and pulling onto each other’s chest like the nonexistent space they had between them was too much to bear. Iwaizumi quickly turned them around so that Oikawa’s back was against the counter now and he resumed focusing more on how Oikawa’s lips moved along his, how he kissed him back, what he tasted like.

Oikawa tasted like cherry and coffee, he noted. He’d probably had cherry candy or something with coffee before this for sure.

He loved the way Oikawa tasted, Iwaizumi decided.

Iwaizumi then gave a slow lick to Oikawa’s bottom lip, asking politely for permission to enter and Oikawa granted it without a second thought, letting his jaw fall for Iwaizumi to explore in. Iwaizumi happily pushed his tongue in Oikawa’s mouth just like he wanted to, moaning when he felt Oikawa’s tongue meet his.

His hands instinctively dropped to circle his arms around Oikawa’s waist as Other’s hands found their way to the back of his neck. Oikawa licked into his mouth like he’d die if he stopped now and honestly, Iwaizumi can reciprocate with the feeling.

But still he pulled away and Oikawa whined at the sudden loss of contact as Iwaizumi hoisted the other man up by his ass and dropped him ungracefully on the counter, placing himself in between his thighs, not missing the way Oikawa gave out a shaky breath.

“Wanted me that bad?” Iwaizumi chuckled lowly against Oikawa’s shaking lips but it came out more like a growl, surprising both men.

“Yes, yes so just stop talking and please-” Iwaizumi interrupted by cupping Oikawa’s face and pressing in again, just as eagerly as before.

“I- Iwa chan.” Oikawa moaned his name sweetly against his mouth and Iwaizumi greedily devoured the sound in, pressing even more firmly with every ounce of fiber in his body. It felt as if his entire body was on fire, the desperation and need running through each and every vein he had as he kissed Oikawa. He ran his hands down Oikawa’s chest, his nails digging into his flesh through the shirt and Oikawa made a hungry noise, running his own hands up and down Iwaizumi’s back.

“Fu- fuck Oikawa-“ Iwaizumi gasped against Oikawa’s mouth when he felt nails dig into his stomach, dragging up to his chest. Oikawa started popping the buttons of his vest open and once he was done unbuttoning them all Iwaizumi pulled away long enough to take it off and throw it away somewhere on the floor before resuming their makeout session again. As soon as they met his hands flew up to fist Oikawa’s soft brown hair- the hair he’d always wanted to touch and feel and pull- and he gave his locks a hard pull, dragging another inhuman noise from the other man.

God he could literally get addicted to the noises he was being rewarded with.

Iwaizumi was getting incredibly hard now, oh he can feel it in his pants and Iwazumi confidently rolled his hips against Oikawa’s. He was immediately rewarded with the other’s unmistakable hard on and it dragged out another moan from the back of Oikawa’s throat.

Iwaizumi did it again and again, just to hear the sound Oikawa was so shamelessly making for him.

“Iwa- Iwa chan- ngh- ah-“ God how can he make that nickname sound so lewd, so sexy, so heavenly against his lips- “I need- I- ngh-“ Iwaizumi groped on his thighs and felt Oikawa’s hands shake as he clenched on the back of Iwaizumi’s shirt to ground himself.

“What do you need baby?” Iwaizumi asked when he pulled away, just to start kissing down his jawline, to his chin and then down his neck. Oikawa moaned when Iwaizumi bit on a certain spot right above his collarbone and he silently cheered with himself in celebration of this very new discovery.

Iwaizumi hungrily kept biting and sucking on the spot, drinking in every delicious sound Oikawa was making in response.

“I- Iwa- please-“ Oikawa’s hands were definitely shaking now as he gripped on Iwaizumi’s hair and pulled them every time Iwaizumi sucked on the spot he was determined to leave a hickey on.

“Please what?”

“I need- I-“ And suddenly the door behind them swung open with a creak then and Iwaizumi pulled away so fast he would have almost fell on his butt if it wasn’t for Oikawa pulling him back by his arm.

“Hey Iwaizumi you can go now, I got Suga-“ Was all Sawamura managed to get out before he looked up from the files attached to the clipboard in his hand and was met with the disheveled sight of the other two. Oikawa’s shirt was half unbuttoned, no longer tucked in his pants and his hair absolutely a mess, thanks to Iwaizumi’s handwork. Iwaizumi’s shirt was disheveled too but he didn’t look as much as fucked as Oikawa, although that didn’t make him look any less sex deprived. Sawamura looked like he was at loss of words and he generously settled with an “Oh.”

Sugawara Koushi poked in his head from behind Sawamura and immediately his eyes perked up as he sent a suggestive wiggle towards Oikawa, who bucked his head in his hands and sweared. Sugawara looked amused by all this, like he’d just seen someone slip on a banana peel and fall on the street.

“Uh- Uhm-“ Iwaizumi tried to form some words but it all came out meaningless out of his mouth as his cheeks took a bright shade of pink. Just today morning he was yelling at Sawamura for dragging his ass out of his room at ass o’clock in the morning on his day off to train Oikawa fucking Tooru and now the said man had found him almost fucking Oikawa Tooru.

Oh, how the universe hated him.

“I thought you’d be getting tired dealing with all these on the weekend but-“ Sawamura gave them both a quick glance up and down and smirked, “clearly I was wrong.”

Iwaizumi groaned audibly and Oikawa gave out a weak chuckle behind his hands.

“Listen Iwaizumi, I’m glad you’re enjoying your time but-“ Sawamura gave them an raised eyebrow- not them, it was clearly indicated towards Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi only, “please try to focus more on the task I’ve assigned you with.”

“Yeah- yeah okay.”

“I’ll be- leaving you two to it now. But I’m hoping that you two would uh- go back to training instead of- resuming on whatever that was going on when I came here.” Sawamura then winked at Iwaizumi- again, the audacity of that man, like he didn’t have secret sessions with Sugawara in the garage too- and they both left, closing the door behind them.

“Oh my god,” Oikawa groaned behind his hands, “Kou chan is never going to let this die. He’s going to bring this up at every hang out, every party, every call- even on the day of my wedding-“

“I’m going to strangle Sawamura.”

“And Dai-chan!?” Oikawa exclaimed, “Why didn’t he knock? Where did his manners go?”

“Well, at least he had enough decency to close the door behind him before leaving.” Iwaizumi shrugged.

“Oh yeah- he did close it-“ Oikawa’s eyes were back on him again, looking rather unsure this time- like they hadn’t been tongue fucking each other’s mouth few minutes ago, “and we’re alone again Iwa chan.”

“We are but-“

“Hey you two,” The door flew open again and Sugawara poked his head in, “Daichi said you two can go home for now. I mean- clearly you two can’t focus on the training anymore even if you wanted to, even Daichi understands that.”

“Wow-“

“So leave for now. You guys can come back later after finishing- whatever you two need to do to calm the thing in your pants.” Sugawara smirked at them, “But be back before six pm though, all the ranges are supposed to be closed by eight. Here are the keys.” He then threw a bundle of keys to Iwaizumi who caught it swiftly, “I know you’re feeling impatient but make sure to lock the doors before leaving Iwaizumi.”

“Yeah yeah, fuck off.”

“Oh and Tooru?” Sugawara gave Oikawa a shit eating grin that gave even Iwaizumi a shiver down the spine. “I want the description in detail later.”

“Kou chan-“

“Have fun, use protection!” Sugawara said as he turned around but he looked over his shoulder at the last second, “Oh and another thing Iwaizumi, we need Tooru  _ walking _ tomorrow okay? So no more than two rounds-“

“Suga get out.”

“Bye~” and just like that, Sugawara left and Oikawa dropped his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, groaning about how cruel the universe was for making Sugawara Koushi his best friend.

“Okay but now that we have the permission to leave,” Iwaizumi muttered at one point which made Oikawa whip his head up and Iwaizumi silently bit his lip under Oikawa’s eager look, “your place or mine, Oikawa?”

“Mine is twenty minutes by cab.”

“Mine is closer.” Iwaizumi staed, “Grab your stuff.”

“Wait Iwa chan-“ Oikawa grabbed onto his arm as Iwaizumi was about to turn around and he hopped off the counter gracefully with a thud, keeping distance between them for some reason, “we’re gonna go to your place and then what?”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at that, “And then we finish the thing we started? Only if you still want to that is, of course-“

“No no I want that- I want-“

“Then what’s the problem Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked irritatedly as he straightened his crumpled shirt.

“Then what?” Oikawa asked, his eyes fixed on the ground below, “What after that?”

“Then we can take a nap and shower afterwards-“

“No, not that, of course we’ll need to shower Iwa chan I mean-“

“After that? We can get lunch together. If you want to.” Iwaizumi interjected and picked up his vest as he did, putting it back on and starting to  button it up. He can have Oikawa tear it off him again in his bedroom.

When he looked back, Oikawa looked absolutely dumbfounded and he stared at Iwaizumi like he was growing an oak tree out of his head. How cute. “Lu- lunch as in-“

“Date? Yeah, I was thinking that.” He nodded, shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

“Are you asking me out on a date Iwa chan?”

“Since you’ve led me this far into asking it I literally cannot not ask you, idiot.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “I don’t do flings unless I have the intention to take it farther than that, Oikawa.”

“O- Oh.”

“Plus I’ve known I’ve liked you for a while now.”

Oikawa looked shell shocked at that sudden confession, “You have?”

“Yeah it hit to me that you’re kind of cute when I saw you waste 2000 yen on a gacha machine to get the one you wanted on the street three months ago.” Iwaizumi said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as he looked away to focus on anything in the room except the other man, “Then I slowly realized I liked you.”

“You saw me on the street that day!?” Oikawa exclaimed and pointed at him accusingly.

“Yeah I was on the other side of the road.”

“You stood there and watched me waste fifteen minutes for a gacha toy?”

“Well, it was entertaining,” He shrugged casually, “and cute. Plus you have a nice ass.”

“For fuck’s sake Iwa chan you can’t make fun of me and compliment me at the same time.”

“I just did.”

“Are you kidding?” Oikawa sighed dramatically, “Me wasting money for a toy got you to realize your feelings for me?” Oikawa said, “And not because of all that time I took you on dates to the mall and the movies? Or that one time I wore that tight ass jeans so that  _ you _ would notice me?”

“Wait- those were dates?”

“Not technically- since I never asked you but you should have gotten a hint-”

“And the jeans?” Iwaizumi interjected him again before the conversation could turn into Oikawa teasing Iwaizumi about how dense he was. “I thought you were trying to show your ass off to everyone?”

“No! It was just for Iwa chan!” Oikawa argued, arms pressed against his sides, “But if everyone else noticed too I won’t blame them-”

“Too bad no one did then,” Iwaizumi shrugged, dropping his head to a side, “except me of course. But if you wear them for me, I don’t mind Oikawa.” Iwaizumi looked up from the ground and smirked at the culprit in his hold, “Your ass is a fine thing to have my eyes on during work.”

“I- Iwa chan!” Oikawa reddened and he looked as if he was about to combust and Iwaizumi was pretty sure that he was about to find out if spontaneous combustion was possible or not. “You can’t insult my ass and then compliment it at the same time!”

“I just did. Again.”

“Ugh, whatever.” Oikawa huffed, grabbing his guns from the table and sliding them angrily in the gun pockets of his pants, “At least my eight months long pinning was worth it.”

“Eight months!? That’s when we joined!”

“I know!” Oikawa exclaimed, the tips of his ears turning red, “Iwa chan was just irresistible for me from the very beginning okay?”

“I’m flattered.” Iwaizumi chuckled and leaned forward to give a quick peck on Oikawa’s still swollen lips and was rewarded with Oikawa’s now completely reddened face gawking at him when he pulled away, “Shall we go now great king? Because I really can’t wait any longer to tear that shirt off you.”

Oikawa groaned in frustration and walked past Iwaizumi out of the room only to shout a few seconds later, “Iwa chan hurry up!” Oikawa chided at him from the hallway.

“Coming coming,” Iwaizumi chuckled to himself and followed the man out.

Maybe waking up at 9am today was worth it. He’ll have to thank Sawamura later.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. I tried writing smut for you all. I really did. 
> 
> I JUST COULDN'T OKAY. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO. Ok insert cock in the ass and THEN WHAT? I can't do this.
> 
> kudos and feedbacks are much appreciated. come teach me how to write hanky panky on [twitter](https://twitter.com/XIAOBABES)


End file.
